Nightmares
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Preslash. Reid has another nightmare and Hotch interfers. Pleaz R&R!


Nightmares

".............Can be read as slash, so I am gonna call it preslash :) Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid tossed and turned in his sleep, silently murmuring incoherent. He whimpered every so often, which was starting to worry Hotch, who was rooming with him for their current case. He knew that his youngest agent suffered from frequent nightmares, but he had never witnessed them like Morgan or Rossi had. So to see Reid's fists balled up and to see his tears silently trickling down his face was heartbreaking. He wished he could help somehow.

Seeing as sleep wasn't coming to him, Hotch decided to take a shower.

A few minutes after Hotch started his shower, he heard someone scream. He quickly turned the shower off and threw on his night clothes. He rushed into the next room where Reid was screaming and shaking. He quickly responded to the situation; he roughly grabbed hold of Reid's shoulders and tried desperately to get the younger man to wake up. "Reid? Reid! Spencer!"

Finally, Reid woke up with a jolt. He was breathing rapidly as his body collapsed onto the bed. Hotch brought the younger man closer to him, holding him tightly as he started crying uncontrollably. Reid curled into Hotch's chest tightly, as if trying to disappear. He stroked Reid's hair with one hand and held him closer to him with his other strong hand.

"You won't hurt me....you won't hurt me...." Reid started mumbling through choked tears.

"Spencer, I won't hurt you." Hotch reassured, having a feeling the younger man needed to hear it. Reid nodded, never moving his head from Hotch's bold chest. He shushed Reid as the younger man finally calmed down. After a few minutes, when Reid's tears had all but subsided, Hotch started talking.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hotch murmured into Reid's soft, curly hair.

"No." Reid muttered, almost childishly. Hotch sighed, expecting the answer from him. He put his hands on Reid's arms lovingly before pulling Reid away from his chest, forcing him to look at him. Reid reluctantly let him do so.

"You know we have to talk about this." Hotch stated plainly as he pushed a strand out of Reid's face. He felt as Reid moved into his soft touch, although he tried to ignore it.

"I know." Reid whispered back. Satisfied with the answer, Hotch propped himself up against the bed rest and pulled Reid back onto his chest so he could lay down under the blankets but still hold the younger man. Reid gave Hotch a thankful smile.

"I....I've been having this dream.....where I'm...I'm assaulted...." Reid stammered.

"Sexually?" Hotch asked, just to clarify. Reid nodded.

"And....and after he'd do it....he'd do it again.....and again.....but rougher.....and more violent.....every time. By the fifth time, I.....I couldn't take it anymore......but he kept going.....And then he'd show me his face." Reid said, starting to cry again.

"Who was it?" Hotch asked, absent-mindedly playing with Reid's hair again, trying to get him to relax.

"It's.....It's different every time. The first time....it was my....my father. Then Gideon. And Morgan. And Rossi. And....and this time it was you. You...you hurt me the most....." Reid whispered.

"Spencer, you know none of us would never actually hurt you like that." Hotch said softly. He let Reid nuzzle closer to him. Unconsciously so, Hotch thought.

"I know Hotch. It's just....in my dream, it feels so real. Like it's actually happening. I can feel every ounce of pain, and I don't know how to ignore it." Reid responded, his voice sounding weaker with every word. Hotch looked down at Reid's face. His eyelashes were fluttering open and close and his breathing started to approach normal as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep. Seeing that Reid was too tired to continue the conversation, Hotch pulled the large comforter over Reid's bony shoulders and leaned back more so Reid could sleep on his chest with more ease. Hotch allowed his own eyes to close, just now realizing just how tired he actually was. Finally giving into his body's desires, he fell to sleep holding Reid's small frame too close to his own body.....

And he knew that neither of them regretted it.

"........Yes, slashier than I originally thought it would be. Ah well. Things happen. An update of FR should be out before the weeks end and my new M/R slash story called Pain should be coming ur way about the same time. Pleaz R&R!"


End file.
